


Run To You.

by Epiclyl0st



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st





	1. learning

Run to you  
Mitch's POV

I watched as he sat there, nodding once in a while as he listened to beyoncè.  
"Scott..." I yelled.  
No response.  
I got up and pulled out one of his ear bud, getting a stare from the blonde.  
"What is it, mitch?"   
"I'm bored"   
He sighed.   
"Wanna go to the park?" He said as he started to get up.  
"Yes!" I replied with glee.  
"Okay then" his 6-foot-tall structure stood in front of me, making me feel small.   
"Get ready then" he stared down at me.   
"Okay" and with that I left to go get ready.

A few minutes later,   
I skipped out of my bedroom and went over to Scott, who smiled a bit.  
"C'mon Mitch! It's chilly out, get a jacket," he smiled at my outfit.  
I was wearing a peach feather light tee with black tank top underneath and skin tight jeans with my favourite boots.   
"Ok" I ran back to my room and grabbed my yellow jacket.   
I walked back out to Scott and made a noise.   
"Is this better?" I asked jokingly.   
He smirked and nodded.   
He opened the door and walked out to the car. 

*at the park*   
"Scott!" I yelled at him.   
"What?" He smiled, walking over to me.  
"Push me!" I rocked on the swing I was on.   
"'K fine" he smiled and started to push me.  
*later at Starbucks*

"Thanks, Scotty" I said as I sipped my mocha latte.   
"No problem, Mitchie" he smiled at me, making me blush, like, a lot!   
I grinned and started to giggle, covering my face with my hands.  
"What?" He laughed a little.  
"Nothing" I fibbed.   
It was his damned smile, his perfectly handsome smile.   
"Okay but, you face is red" he laughed, again.   
"Really?" I blushed even more.   
"Yep" he smiled wider. 

*back at the apartment* 

"..I've fallen down!~" I sang, a bit off.   
"Whoa!,"Scott grinned "that was good!"  
I blushed. "Thanks"   
I smiled a bit "but, I'm only learning."


	2. Dead weight

Run to you ch. 2

"Whoa" Scott said as he walked over to me "That was good!"   
I blushed a little at the comment, "thanks" I replied "but, I'm only learning".  
Scott seemed confused, "learning what?".  
"The song, silly!" I smiled.   
"Of course!" He face palmed "goofy me!" He laughed.  
"Wanna help me with it?" I asked, hope sparking in me eyes.   
"Sure!" He looked at the lyrics.   
*fifteen minutes later*   
"Dang!" Scott sighed, "that was a long practice".   
I smiled, "yeah but, I think we nailed it".   
"You think?" He sat up, "you think, huh?".   
All of a sudden, I was being tickled.   
"St-op! I hate it! St..op!" I gasped through my laughter.   
"I'll stop when you say "Scott is the best"!" He replied, tickling me harder.   
"No! I w-nt!" I gasped again.   
"Say it!"   
"F-ne! Sco...t is t-he best!" And he stopped but, he didn't pull away.   
I felt half of his body weight on me.   
I blushed as his face neared mine, his arms at my sides.   
"Dead weight!" He yelled and laid his whole body on me.   
I gaked at the sudden pressure on my stomach.  
"Gawd, you can be a buttholeo sometimes!" I yelled softly at him.


	3. boo-boo's

I woke up with a terrible ache in my neck.   
"Ugh,,,what the hell..." I mumbled to myself, reaching up to rub my neck but, I couldn't.   
I looked down, now realizing that Scott was laying on me and my arms, somehow, were under him.   
"Dang it... Scott?" I whispered to the blonde, who didn't respond but, shifted a bit.  
"Mmhurgh.." he said but, it was muffled.   
"What was that, Scottie?" I asked.   
"Go back to sleep, Mitch" He replied clearly now.   
"Nope. Get up" I moved my arms to try to push him off me but, as always, that failed.   
"Why?" he asked, "Why can't we just snuggle?"   
I looked at his face and frowned. He was still asleep.   
"Scott! you're talking in your sleep." I said in his ear, immediately waking him up.   
We hit heads when he tried to sit up.   
"Ow!" I gwaked at him.  
He smiled sheepishly.   
"Sorry, Mitchie" he replied with a soft voice. Crawling closer.   
"Um..uh.. It's fine!" I gasped as I felt his breath on my face.   
"But, I wanna kiss your boo-boo." He breathed.  
I tried to say something but, he quieted me by kissing my forehead.   
I blushed and tried to push him off of me but, he was just to strong and quite heavy for my strength.   
"NO! Sc-"   
He kissed me.   
Really, he kissed me.   
I blushed even more than I thought was possible and closed my eyes.

At first, I thought the kiss was gonna be short but, it quickly turned into a gentle make-out session.   
His tongue grazed over my closed lips and almost immediately I opened my mouth.   
I moaned a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
Then, we pulled away. Gasping for air.   
He smiled and I melted. Even if I have seen him smile a ton of times before, this time it was special, or it felt special to me.   
"Sorry about that. I just got carried away" He laughed a little.   
"It's fine." I giggled and grinned.   
"how 'bout we go edit that Sup3rFruit video?" He asked, getting up and extending out a hand.  
"Sure" I smiled and took his, getting up and walking over to my room where the laptop was. Hand 'n Hand.


End file.
